The present invention relates to stands and relates more particularly to a tripod stand for a floor lamp which is easy to manufacture and convenient to assemble and install.
A known floor lamp tripod stand, as shown in FIG. 1, mainly has three connectors 2b fastened to a support arm by a socket 1a and screws 3c to hold three legs (not shown) respectively. However, the use of the screws 3c greatly damages the sense of beauty of the whole assembly; the connectors 2b are complicated to process. The threads of the screws 3c and the screw holes on the connectors 2b and the socket 1a may be damaged easily more particularly after long uses, causing the stand to be unstable. Furthermore, this structure of floor lamp tripod stand is expensive to manufacture and inconvenient to install.